


Out with the Old, In with the New

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Out with the Old, In with the New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"You look absolutely edible, Harry," Hermione said as she stepped away from him and gave him a once over.

"Mrs Weasley!" Harry said with mock indignation and she laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't get in between you and your true love." 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He supposed Hermione was right to say true love as he'd certainly obsessed over Snape for the last five years. Just as Harry had been offered the fast track into the Aurors, the Ministry had fallen all over themselves trying to get the Order's quintessential spy into the ranks of the Unspeakables. Harry had no idea what they'd offered Snape but that he was head of the department already told him something.

He and Snape had made amends after Snape left St. Mungos. They ran into each other in the halls of the Ministry, even started taking tea together after early Monday morning meetings with the Minister. Harry's respect and admiration for Snape had slowly morphed into something else if Harry's dreams of late were anything to go by.

Harry had decided that New Year's was the perfect time to approach Snape, leave the past behind and look forward. However, now that the day had arrived, he wasn't feeling so brave.

"Think he'll come?" Harry tried to smooth down his hair but even now that it was slightly longer than he'd kept it at school, it was just as unruly as ever. 

"He's been the last three years," Hermione said, adjusting the collar on his dress robes one final time. "I'll see you there in a bit, all right? I need to go and get Ron organized."

"Good luck with that," Harry said, chuckling. Hermione winked and Disapparated.

~*~

Harry walked into the ballroom two hours later and immediately took a flute of champagne from one of the trays. Kingsley was dancing with Narcissa Malfoy, a stunning couple twirling about the dance floor. Draco was dancing with Ginny, which didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. Then there was Cormac McLaggen, the prat, and Pansy Parkinson of all people. Harry shook his head, unwilling to think about how everyone but him seemed to have found the right person.

"Potter," a silky voice said and Harry's heart jumped into his mouth. 

"Snape." He raised his glass and took a sip. "I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think this was your scene."

Snape snorted. "What did you imagine _was_ my scene? The library after hours or perhaps whips and chains?" 

Harry spluttered and coughed, lucky he didn't spit champagne all over Snape. Harry knew his face must be red because it felt like it was on fire.

"Like that idea, do you?" Snape said once Harry had recovered. "I never realised you had such a passion for books." At the twist of Snape's lips, Harry burst out laughing.

"You're killing me here, Snape," Harry finally said when he'd caught his breath.

"No, not here," Snape said cryptically and took a sip of his champagne. "Where is your escort?"

"Escort?"

"Companion, date, paramour." Harry looked at Snape, who was suddenly surveying the couples dancing, his face inscrutable as ever. 

"I'm here alone actually." Snape turned toward him slowly.

"Surely you didn't have trouble finding someone to accompany you?"

Harry swallowed. Knowing this was probably the best opening he was going to get, Harry took the plunge.

"No, however, I didn't work up the courage to approach the man I was interested in. In fact, I planned to ask him to dance tonight."

"I see. I shall leave you to it then, Potter." Snape inclined his head slightly and turned away.

"Severus?" Harry called out and Snape stilled before facing him once more. "Would you care to dance?"

"You just said—"

"And I meant it, too," Harry said, cutting across him. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Snape moved closer until they were nearly toe to toe, Harry sure Snape could see his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes." Snape leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's for a single moment before pulling away.

Harry grinned and took Snape's hand, leading him toward the dance floor.


End file.
